


Ghosts of a Future Not Yet Past

by LurkingCrow



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, Mortis (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkingCrow/pseuds/LurkingCrow
Summary: On Mortis the boundaries between past, present and future are paper thin. As he ponders the unexpected vision of his former Master, Obi-Wan gets a visitor from the other end of the temporal spectrum. Feels ensue. Otherwise known as the "excuse to give a certain Jedi all the hugs" fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is entirely @forcearama ’s fault - her recaps not only got me into TCW, but gave me all sorts of Kenobi feels. I’m not completely happy with this, but It’s been hanging around on my drive unfinished for long enough, so here, have a silly Mortis AU created purely to ensure Obi-Wan gets a well deserved hug. Previously [posted on my Tumblr](https://lurkingcrow.tumblr.com/post/159565793664/an-excuse-to-give-a-certain-jedi-all-the-hugs)

Outside the thunder roars, a cacophony of light and noise as the planet tears itself apart in an orgy of chaos and destruction. Inside the cave however it is quiet, the silence only broken by the  crackling of the fire and occasional rustle of clothing as Ahsoka shifts in her sleep. Obi-Wan should be sleeping too. Who knows what new impossibility Mortis will throw at them in the morning?  But rest eludes him. The visions have left him unsettled, his mind turning itself over and over in an attempt to make sense of it all. Ahsoka had refused to speak of what she had seen, but if it was anything like his own experience… _( “you must realise with his power this is a very dangerous place to be” says a ghost )_

He wishes he could convince himself that it was just a dream - nothing more than his worry for Anakin and his subconscious desire see Qui-Gon again manifesting itself in an unusually vivid manner, but Obi-Wan is a realist. Their strange arrival. The disappearance of the shuttle and the constantly changing seasons. The way the Force permeates the very air… If there was anywhere in the universe that a ghost could make its presence felt it would be here, where reality itself seems to twist and bend _(“this planet is both an amplifier and a magnet” but of what? )_  
  
His Master had urged caution and Obi-Wan is no fool. Experience taught him long ago that when Qui-Gon Jinn warns of danger it will surely follow ( _he suppresses the old ache inside his chest. now is not the time for grief)_. And there is good reason to be wary.  Regardless of their motivations, the focus of these unknown force users upon Anakin and his destiny as the Chosen One is disturbing. There is danger here, far beyond the physical and Obi-Wan is worried. Anakin is as brilliant as a thousand suns, and just as volatile. He is proud, oh so proud of the man his student has become, but the strain of attachment that Master Yoda warned him of so many years ago runs strong through them both.  
  
Perhaps Qui-Gon should never have entrusted the boy to him. He knows himself, he knows what he would do to keep his former Padawan _(brother, partner, two halves of one whole)_ safe and well. With all his power and passion what lengths might Anakin go to to protect those he considers his own? _(he buries the guilt, the knowledge of his own inadequacy. now is not the time for regret.)_  
  
But they are a team. _( **the**  Team, hope of the republic and why does the honour feel more like a chain?) _Where one may falter the other will be there to catch them.  As soon as the tempest eases he will wake Ahsoka and they will set out to collect their missing member and get off this planet before disaster ensues. _(he eases away the certainty that it is already too late, that he has already begun to lose Anakin to forces outside his control. now is not the time for doubt.)_  
  
The sharp noise of rock clattering across crystal interrupts his thoughts, and in a split second he is on his feet, lightsaber at the ready. A quick glance shows Ahsoka still asleep - somehow Obi-Wan doubts she will wake. Whatever knowledge the Force wishes to impart would seem to be private. His eyes scan across the cavern, alighting on the rear wall where a humanoid shape is slowly emerging from the shadows. Unlike his last visitor, the figure does not glow with ghostly light.  Indeed the stranger appears distinctly mundane. A dusty cloak shrouds a form that looks to be human standard, slighter and smaller perhaps than he is used to, but nothing out of the ordinary.  Their features are hidden in the deep folds of the hood, but Obi-Wan cannot sense any animosity.  In fact unless he is very much mistaken the figure appears to be radiating a distinct sense of confusion.   _(he wouldn’t be the only one…)_  
  
It doesn’t appear that he has been noticed yet. Given the apparently non-hostile nature of his visitor, Obi-Wan shifts his blade to a less threatening position and opens with a friendly greeting.  
  
“Hello there!”  
  
Confusion turns to shock as the figure spins to face him. The movement reveals dark clothing and a  gloved hand reaching for the lightsaber clipped to a well worn belt. For a moment there is silence as they assess one another. Neither party moves. Pulling out his best Negotiator voice, the one he uses to charm reluctant senators and skittish royals, Obi-Wan addresses the stranger again.  
  
“Come my friend, no need to be shy!” He smiles winningly, one eyebrow raised. He steps back, switching off his saber and  gesturing to the flames in front of him. “This is a strange and troubling place, but you are most welcome to share our fire.”  
  
Obi-Wan has experienced a wide variety of reactions to his particular brand of diplomacy, over the years; friendly delight, irritated disdain, polite interest, occasionally breathless swooning - Anakin always looks so smug when that happens. But the sense of joy and recognition mixed with a faint hint of nauseated horror is completely unexpected. And somewhat startling. Whoever this is they are strong in the force. Obi-Wan had not been probing and yet he could feel their presence, bright and warm like the midday sun, reaching out as if to embrace him. As if that thought had made itself known the stranger’s shields abruptly slam down with a faint air of apology.  
  
Having ascertained that his new friend seemed to mean him no harm Obi-Wan felt it time to begin the introductions - he could hardly keep calling him “Stranger” after all, it would be most rude.  
  
“I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, currently on assignment to investigate the source of a distress signal emanating from this planet. You appear to recognise me, but I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I am certain we have not met before.” Another smile, a little more genuine this time. “Your force presence is rather distinctive.”  
  
Gloved hands reach up to remove the heavy hood, revealing the face a young man with strangely familiar features. He is smiling broadly, blue eyes shining with sincerity as he opens his mouth to speak but nothing emerges. Blond brows furrow in confusion as he tries again, only to fall silent once more. With barely a whisper of effort Obi-Wan feels him call on the Force for guidance ( _how easily it responds! powerful indeed, though his technique lacks somewhat in finesse, much like another young man he knows)_ before looking somewhat resigned.  
  
“My name is Luke. I’m sorry, but I can’t seem to tell you more than that.” He says with a sheepish grin. His accent is pure Rim, unusual for a Jedi - even Anakin had adopted something closer to the smooth tones of Coruscant. On the other hand he hardly knew every member of the order, and given the course of the war it was completely possible for a Jedi to have spent very little time at the temple. Still, Obi-Wan was beginning to get a very bad feeling about this. 

“I can say this is not at all what I was expecting though” the stranger, no, Luke, continues as he moves closer, eyes taking in his surroundings in a series of rapid glances but always returning to Obi-Wan’s face.  
  
“Oh? What were you expecting, if you don’t mind me asking.” Obi-Wan asks, gesturing again for him to join him by the fire, hiding his growing unease beneath the veneer of politeness. The apparent interference from the force is alarming, just like everything else on this planet, but it would not do to let his worry show. _( the Force tells him there is no danger but all his well honed instincts are screaming; whatever comes he will not leave this cavern the same as he entered)_  
  
Luke’s bright smile turns a little secretive as he nears, and his eyes twinkle with suppressed mirth as he looks up to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. “A conversation with someone a bit bluer more transparent than you seem to be.” _(more ghosts. oh that did not bode well.)_ “The sudden change in scenery and the fact that I can’t feel my companions is also kind of a surprise.” The young man adds somewhat wryly. “I don’t know exactly where I am now, but I know it’s nowhere near where I was a moment ago.”  
  
There it is. More impossibilities. Obi-Wan hates being right. “I fear it seems to be something of a trend on this planet” he sighs. “Along with ghostly conversations. While I cannot give you answers as to why you are here, if you are still here in the morning I will see what we can do to get you back where you belong. Provided of course you are not a force apparition or some kind of Sith trickery” he mutters. “Which knowing my luck is a distinct possibility.”  
  
Luke lets out a rather indelicate snort of laughter before reaching for his lightsaber, clearly telegraphing his every move. The blade lights up a bright emerald green, and the young man grins. “Not a Sith.” For all their levity the words carry an unspoken weight, a sense of conviction that only comes in the wake of personal struggle and Obi-Wan shifts his assessment of the young knight, for that is what he must be, up several notches. The war has exposed many Jedi to the effects of the dark side first hand, but few are willing to face their own potential for darkness and risk doubt eroding the foundations of their will.   _(a flash of red, a cry of pain, rising anger and it would be so easy to let it consume him, so easy to give in to the rage and betray his master in the worst of ways. but he can never truly forsake those he loves, and the dark retreats)_.  
  
A warm hand around his wrist brings him back to the here and now. “Not an apparition either.” Luke says and Obi-Wan can feel the solidity of his presence, the steady thrum of his heartbeat. Luke cocks his head to the side and adds “At least not totally, the Force is rather insistent I be here though. Maybe I…” Again his mouth moves as if to continue the thought only to by stymied by the Force itself, and the younger man lets out a frustrated huff.

Obi-Wan sighs and rubs a hand through his beard. “And of course you can’t tell me more. Wonderful. I suppose I should be grateful you don’t speak only in cryptic statements that won’t become clear until well after the advice would have been useful.”

Luke gives him an undecipherable look. _(the fact that it is remarkably reminiscent of Anakin’s “ i cannot believe the bantha shit that comes out of your mouth sometimes master” look is neither here nor there)_ “I could try if you want? I’ve never been particularly good at that sort of thing but my Master was an expert.” He pauses. “Actually, they both did their best to confuse me. One was just more blunt about it”

It startles a laugh out of Obi-Wan, despite the unwelcome reminder that war orphaned more than a few Padawans nearing knighthood _(could he have accepted another master had he not been knighted? or would he have taken Anakin and left? he doesn’t know and it scares him)_. “No, no I don’t think that will be necessary. Though should you feel the need to live up to your legacy I warn you that I was taught by the best - Master Qui-Gon could turn a prediction about the weather into ominous portent of doom when he wanted to. It amused him far too much…”

He tries to keep his tone light hearted but something in his voice must give away his inner turmoil, as Luke watches him with sympathetic interest.

“It sounds like you still miss him.” There is a note of pain underlying the statement and Obi-Wan could kick himself - he hadn’t meant to bring back the other man’s trauma on top of his own. As a councilor technically he should give the standard response about there being no death, only the Force ( _and it appears that his master has gone out of his way to demonstrate as much…if only it had been a happier meeting)_ , but given his own experiences as young knight he feels more practical tone will not go astray.

“I do. And I always will.  There is no shame in mourning those who are gone, but we must remember that the best way to honour their memory is to continue on in a way the would make them proud.” He places a hand on the other man’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. “I may not know your full story, but from what I see I can only imagine that your Master would be very proud of what you have become.”

There is silence, and Obi-Wan courteously turns away to give Luke a chance to compose himself ( _he ignores his own emotions, still raw from recollection. his new friend deserves support, not further grief)_. He hears Luke take a deep breath, and when he next speaks his voice is thoughtful, with only a slight waver betraying his prior emotions. 

"You know, I think I figured out why the Force sent me here.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Obi-wan keeps his voice soft, a polite enquiry with just a hint of amusement. Perhaps he hasn’t managed to entirely kriff up this situation after all.

“I… Be.. Master Kenobi, will you trust me?”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, ready to make a flippant comment about the wisdom of trusting randomly appearing Jedi knights with mysterious force bindings but stops. There is something deeply serious about Luke’s demeanor; an unwavering sense of importance to his question. Does he trust him? He has given him no reason not to, but can Obi-Wan trust anything in this uncanny place? The Force seems to think so, and a Jedi must follow the will of the Force.  


He nods.  
  
Immediately he is engulfed. His shields are buffeted by overwhelming waves of joy and affection as strong arms wrap tightly around his torso. It is like being surrounded by an ocean, powerful  and deep. It is like lying in the middle of a sunlit field, bathed in warmth and light as clouds move lazily overhead. It is like standing beside his master in the wake of a successful mission,like laughing with his padawan as they show off their lightsaber skills in a friendly spar, like sitting in the mess watching his Grand-Padawan bicker with the men over the latest holonews. Luke embraces him, mind and body and for a moment there is no war, no doubt, only peace.

He doesn’t know how long he basks in the feeling but eventually he notices the soft muttering coming from the vicinity of his neck. Gently he pulls away slightly - not enough to dislodge the other, but enough that he is no longer wedged tightly beneath his chin. “Pardon?”

Luke’s head remains bowed, but his voice, though barely a whisper is sincere and accompanies  yet another outpouring of emotion.

“Thank you. Thank you, for everything you’ve done. For me. For everyone. Thank you.”

Somehow he knows he means every word. But it makes no sense.He does not know Luke,has never met him for all that he feels like an old friend. And yet the Force is clear. Luke cares for him, misses him, is undeniably attached to him and Obi-Wan honestly has no idea how to respond. “I… But…I haven’t done anything?”

Luke looks up, cheeks glistening with tears, but his smile is gentle and his eyes are full of love. “Not yet. But you will… Master.”

Oh. Oh! The Force sings with the truth even as his brain struggles to deny it.  Time and space mean nothing here, and the final proof of this is slowly lowering them both to the ground as Obi-Wan grapples with the revelation. He would be mortified at his reaction but he is too busy dealing with the implications. Time travel. Not just visions but actual time travel. Why would the Force allow this? Does it have to do with him being dead in his ( _former? future? what is the correct tense for temporal displacement?)_ student’s time? Why bring him here?

The lightsaber should have been a giveaway, its lines clearly reminiscent of the one tucked into his own belt. Luke lacks Anakin’s bulk, and Obi-Wan thinks it must have been pleasant not to have his Padawan towering over him all the time. It seems the dark clothing will remain a constant, though the lack of grease stains and burn marks on Luke’s jacket is a nice change. Something about the young knight’s face makes his brain itch, but he puts it aside. He’d often thought about taking another Padawan, but between the war and his own doubts he was content with overseeing Anakin and Ahsoka’s partnership. Now he marvels at a future where he is responsible for yet another powerful Jedi with attachment issues and a heart of gold. He can think of far worse legacies. And on that note…

He arches one eyebrow. “An expert at cryptic statements hmm?”

Luke does his best to look contrite. He fails. “From a certain point of view.”

“Oh I definitely taught you that one!” Obi-Wan admits with a rueful grin “I do hope you gave me an easier time of it than your predecessor, I have enough grey hairs as it is.”

Luke laughs helplessly. “I doubt it. You left me your diaries. I had no idea you knew about the incident with the water smugglers. Or the bar f-ghk…” He shakes his head to rethink his words. “But you somehow managed to keep me alive and out of captivity long enough for me to reach adulthood. There was so much you did, so much you gave, and you never said…”

And didn’t that sound familiar. Well, at least he knows the future doesn’t change him too much. He reaches out and pulls the younger man into his shoulder.

“And I’m sure my older self felt it never needed to be said. Are you happy?”

“What? I mean, I suppose? Things aren’t perfect, but my a friends and I, we’re working on it. There’s a lot to be done, but we can do it.”

“Then whatever he did, I know I would have considered it well worth it.”

For a long moment they sit together in silent contentment. But the night will not last forever, and Obi-Wan needs to be prepared to face the morning.

“ I’m overjoyed to have met you, but I doubt the Force brought you here solely for the purpose of reassuring your old Master that his days of chasing after over-energetic Padawans are not yet done. ”

“No” Luke’s expression is serene, without a hint of uncertainty. “ I think that’s exactly what the Force intended. Sometimes a single light is all you need to hold back the dark, and without giving anything away, it’s likely things are going to be pretty dark for you in the near future.”

It’s an ominous thought, but between this planet and the war in general Obi-Wan can believe it. Still, it’s a bit ridiculous - he could understand if it were Anakin, the Force does tend to favour its Chosen One, but him? He shakes his head in denial, only to be interrupted.

“No, listen Be- Obi-Wan. You are more important than you think. Without you…” Luke’s voice stops and starts, the Force intervening as he speaks, but he is intent on passing on his message. “ Without you so many things will be so much worse. I…  Even without me, even right now you have people who need you, who love you, who would miss you. You… If you fall we all fall. Trust me. ”

Luke is earnest, and a horrible feeling settles in his gut as he thinks it through. Anakin, Anakin alone would be enough- hadn’t he just thought as much? To lose him would be devastate his former Padawan, with his emotional nature it would not take much more to push him to breaking point. And given the power at his disposal…

His thoughts must show, because Luke nods.

“Attachments go both ways, and I’ve had them used against me. But there is strength there too. Don’t underestimate the power in knowing you are loved.” He looks thoughtful. “Which is the point I think. You need to remember that.” A wave of strong affection reinforces his words.

Obi-Wan cannot find it in himself to argue any more. Luke, he muses, will fit right in with the rest of his line. He can already imagine the headaches he will cause among the more orthodox Jedi, it is after all very difficult to rebut a man whose entire debate style seems to be based on unabashed sincerity. _(he thinks his master would be proud.he knows he is)._

“ I will. I promise.” He mock glares at Luke. “Even if it means another couple of decades of students past and present  making a nuisance of themselves fretting over my general well being.”

Said nuisance snickers, the expression so familiar. Unrepentant blue eyes look into his own.

“Sorry, I’m told it’s genetic.”

The last few things click into place and of course. Of course. It seems his fate is to be forever entwined with that of ridiculous, overdramatic Skywalkers. He takes a deep breath.  He should be angry, outraged in the face of proof that Anakin will leave the Jedi, leave him and all his teachings behind _(and now he looks he can see the hint of padmé in luke’s cheekbones, the echo of her lips in his smile)_ but all Obi-Wan can feel is an overwhelming sense of joy. Here is Anakin’s child, full grown and strong and so firmly planted in the light. Here stands a knight, tested and true and no doubt recklessly running of to save the galaxy now and then. Here is a future full of hope, in the middle of a present filled with darkness. How can he not rejoice in the gift he has been given?

He places a hand either side of Luke’s face _(nephew, student, family. he will not be left alone again.)_ taking in his features, reaching out to memorise his signature in the Force. He will not waste this opportunity.

“I know you can’t tell me anything, as much as I know you want to. But Luke? I am dearly looking forward to meeting you, and to watching you grow.” The part of him that struggles with expressing emotion would leave it there, but if this is his only chance… He clears his throat.  “I doubt you will ever lack for love, not knowing your parents, but just in case, you should know that you most certainly have mine.”

There is something infinitely sad about Luke’s smile.

“Somehow, I think I always knew.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t stop to think, he simply pulls his Padawan _(nephew, family, **hope** ) _back into his arms. Luke takes the opportunity to rearrange things so they are comfortably resting against one another. “Come on.” The young man says softly. “You need to sleep. I’ll bet anything there’s a Skywalker in need of rescuing come morning.”

Obi-Wan snorts. “There’ll be more than one if you’re still here. I haven’t a clue about the correct protocol in case of time travelling but I know Anakin will find a way to make thing worse.”

The body wrapped around his own shakes with silent laughter, and as he shuts his eyes Obi-Wan cannot help but wonder if he is the only one getting a much needed glimpse of the future tonight.  
  
*************  
In a tower surrounded by lightning Anakin Skywalker cannot sleep. It might be because of the Father’s refusal to speak clearly, or the distressing use of his mother’s visage by the Son, but most likely it is due to his latest acquaintance.

Anakin glares at the apparition. The apparition glares back.  
“Look, I don’t know what your problem is, but if you don’t mind I’ve already had one unwelcome visitor tonight and I would like to get some sleep.”

The dark haired woman continues to glare, opening her mouth as if to yell, only for the words to  again be strangled by some unknown force. She snarls, and Anakin is impressed by the sheer amount of outrage contained by that tiny frame.

“I don’t know you lady, but whatever is making you angrier than a gundark with mange? Is not my fault.”

Her laughter is borders on the hysterical and her voice stops with sarcasm.

“Of course not! Why should it be? Just because everything else that’s ever gone wrong in my life is!”

Anakin groans. Somehow he doesn’t think he’ll be getting much sleep tonight.  
  
*********

Obi-Wan is alone when he wakes. A quick prod with the Force tells him Ahsoka is just outside the mouth of the cave, most likely checking that they can safely leave.

 Of his visitor there is no sign, and he would dismiss it as dream but for the dusty cloak, slightly too short in the hem, that has been carefully tucked around his shoulders.

 He smiles, feeling more hopeful than he can remember being since before the war began. Time to go gather his family and get off this rock. Prophecy can go hang, they have a war to win future to forge. Together.


	2. Bonus chapter for a sequel never written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a long time I was happy for this fic to stand on its own, complete in and of itself. However someone recently reminded me that I had posted a few follow up bits, snippets from where I would possibly have once extended this universe, on my Tumblr, but never got around to adding them here. 
> 
> I haven't written anything new for this AU in a very long time, so consider these a bit of a bonus.

Obi-Wan Kenobi is exhausted. After what feels like an eternity aboard military cruisers the soft comfort and serenity of his quarters in the Temple is like a balm on his soul. The warm spray of water against his skin is downright heavenly. Bit by bit Obi-Wan begins to feel himself relax.  He has the utmost respect for his men ( _millions of souls alight in the force, each one similar but unique, all counting on him to lead them to victory, to make their sacrifice worth it. his heart is littered with icy scars where they have been extinguished_.), but being surrounded by the chaotic presence of hundreds of well trained soldiers going about their business at all hours of the day and night has been slowly wearing on him.

The incident on Mortis had not helped. He knows there is more to their visit than the vague fragments he remembers (  _the Daughter with her cryptic words, the shifting seasons, a courtyard full of tension. doubt, worry, horror, and strangely enough, hope. there is much he is missing, but he knows he is lucky to have this much._ ) It’s like a niggling itch at the back of his mind, a sense of foreboding that lingers despite his best efforts at meditation. With a groan he shuts off the shower and begins to dry himself off.

While Ahsoka appears fine, claiming she doesn’t remember anything from their unusual experience, Anakin seems to be similarly affected. More than once Obi-Wan has caught him staring at his hands, a troubled crease to his brow as he moves his fingers back and forth ( _he wonders what they saw there. what secrets cause his heart to ache with phantom pain? what events have left his former padawan adrift in a sea of uncertainty? he’s not sure he wants to know_ ). It hurts him to see his friend suffer, but Obi-Wan has no answers to give and no time to search further. He shakes the last drops of moisture out of his hair and wraps a robe around himself as he steps out of the fresher.    
  
“You know, for a place in the middle of the Republic’s biggest city, it’s kind of dark around here. I know Jedi are meant to be aware of our surroundings through the Force, but it couldn’t hurt to have a few more lights on. ”

Obi-Wan freezes. Then promptly collapses as the wave of memories engulf him ( _hope, love, family. a light to see him through the dark_ ). Luke. His padawan from the future. Anakin’s son. He was sure that was just a vision, a consequence of being on nexus in the Force, and yet here he stands. Sort of. The worried face and hesitant hands that lean over him from his position on the floor are much less substantial than he recalls. The voice, and the Force-presence is however unchanged.

“Oh no, please don’t be injured! Not when I can’t do anything to help!” The ghost reaches out as if to help him up only to pull back in frustration at the last second. “Sithspit! This is the worst.”

 Obi-Wan finds himself hard pressed not to laugh. Luke’s expression is the mirror image of his father when faced with a piece of machinery that refuses to cooperate. Carefully he raises himself to his feet and opens his mouth to reassure the young man of his continued health.

 “Somehow I doubt this is really the worst thing you’ve ever faced. Hello Luke.” He maintains a calm facade, though he can feel the corner of his mouth twitch in an effort to hold back his smile. In front of him Luke takes a step back.

“Be- Master Kenobi! You’re alright? Oh thank the Force. Wait, you recognise me?”

The twitch wins, and Obi-Wan raises himself from the floor in a smooth movement, opening his arms to show his lack of injury. “Well I do now. This is a surprise! I rather thought the next time I saw you would be in your parent's’ arms.”

Luke’s face turns rueful. “So did I. Unfortunately the force had other ideas. I thought I’d wake up back with on… back with my friends, but instead I’ve been following you around.” He looks worried. “I hope they’re ok. Things were still… a little unsettled when I left”

In an instant Obi-Wan is reminded of how little he knows about his student’s current circumstances, and doesn’t hesitate to offer what comfort he can. “I’m sure they will be. If the Force has seen fit to twist the very fabric of time to put you here with me then I’m sure it can manage to put you back where you left. Our adventure on Mortis apparently took only seconds as far as the rest of the universe was concerned after all.”

The young knight looks relieved. “I hope so. Bad things tend to happen when one of us thinks the the others are in danger.”

Obi-Wan winces, that sounds far too familiar. While it eases his heart to know Luke has good friends on which to rely, he should probably be worried about the level of codependence it implies ( _hypocrite. as if you wouldn’t rip out your own heart if it would keep Anakin safe. as if he wouldn’t take on an army to rescue your skin. why would his son, your student be any different?_ ) “I understand, and though I doubt there will be much precedence for Force initiated time travel in the archives, I’ll do what I can to look into the matter.”

“Thank you B… Master, I appreciate it.”

The older man snorts. “I think, Luke, given the circumstances it might be appropriate for you to call me Obi-Wan. We’re a bit past formalities now, don’t you think?”

The wave of amused affection that follows his offer is almost enough to bowl him over again.

“Of course Obi-Wan. Speaking of which, I had a hard time staying awake through that last set of negotiations and I’m incorporeal at the moment. As much as I want to spend time learning everything I can about the here and now, you need rest. We can sort out how all this works in the morning.”

Obi-Wan feels the need to object, he’s not that badly off that he’ll deprive the young man of what must be the first decent contact with another being that he’s had in days, but his rebuttal is interrupted by a loud yawn. Luke (blasted self-satisfied padawan, why do none of them think he can take care of himself?) simply smiles.

“See? Go to bed. I’ll keep an eye on things. I promise I’ll find a way to wake you if the city’s on fire.”

He mutters something about that not being likely since Anakin’s still off world, as he shuffles his way to his sleeping quarters. Behind him he hears a choked laugh and feels his spirits rise. Ghost or not, Luke’s presence is a solid reassurance, for tonight at least Obi-Wan can let himself relax. It’s a precious gift, and he’ll have to thank him for it. Tomorrow.

********  

With slow, heavy strides Anakin Skywalker makes his way back to the room that serves as his sleeping quarters on board the Resolute. He yawns. Despite the relative lull in the fighting he hasn’t been sleeping well. In fact, the last time he remembers having a good night’s rest was back in Padmé’s apartment on Coruscant ( _home, the scent of her hair, the sight of her smile, the sound of her laugh, his arms around her, **home**_ ). Which is probably part of the problem. The last few weeks have been… difficult. Ever since the mission with the ancient distress beacon Anakin has felt unsettled. He knows he is missing something. Something important. It nags at him, but at the same time he shies away from the empty hole in his memory, a primal part of him warning against looking too deeply. It’s frustrating, and he really wishes he had time to take some leave and meditate on it. Ha, how Obi-wan would laugh at the idea. He misses his former Master. Even though they speak over the coms on a daily basis there’s no substitute for his steady presence at his back or his snarky comments in his ears.   

The door slides open and he tosses his datapad on the small desk beside the bed. He had thought he might have another look over the current deployments before tomorrow, tire his brain out a bit before trying to sleep, but that holds no appeal for him at the moment ( _you can’t run, hisses the voice in the back of his head. you can’t hide. you will try, you will fail. and you will be alone_ ). With a sigh Anakin moves to sit and remove his boots.

“Well, the accommodations are a bit simpler than I expected”

Instantly Anakin is on his feet again, lightsaber extended and ready for combat. Only, as he faces his intruder, it immediately becomes apparent that it’s unlikely to do much good.

“You!” The room around him seems to explode as it comes back to him. The strange planet enmeshed in the Force, the room in the Father’s tower, and the dark haired apparition with unspoken warnings and accusatory eyes ( _guilty, guilty! they cried and he knows it is the truth. he is not the hero they name him,  he is not the jedi he should be. but he shoves it down into the black pit in his soul where he keeps his darkest secrets. he cannot afford to think on it lest it consume him_ ). Breathless he looks up. “What are you doing here?”

Those dark eyes widen in surprise. Unlike the last time there is a distinctly ethereal quality to the her appearance, a faint blue aura surrounding the tiny frame that contained so much outrage.  “You can see me again? Wonderful. Just what I need. If it wasn’t bad enough that I’m stuck here but now I have to deal with you!” The last word is spat with enough venom to make a Krayt dragon proud.

“Hey! I …”

Anakin’s immediate defense dies in his throat. He could argue, like he did last time while dodging her fists. He could meet her insults with equally sharp words, hide his fear of the future she represents with anger and denial  but… He looks at this vision, all fury and fire, and all he can feel is regret. ( _guilty, guilty! comes the whisper, an aching sadness wrapped tight around inescapable pain. you will deserve it. you don’t know how, but you will hurt her, you will hurt everyone and there is nothing you can do_ ). He sits back down, elbows on his knees and tries to calm himself.

In their short time together there was little his visitor could say, her tongue bound by some kind of Force geas that frustrated them both. Then again, she didn’t really need to. Between the Brother’s ominous offers and her own apparent animosity, Anakin had begun to question what exactly his destiny as the “Chosen One” might entail ( _he never asked for it. he doesn’t know what to do with it. how can he be responsible for the fate of the universe when he can’t even protect those closest to him?_ ). Eventually he went to sleep, full of doubt and with an impressive bruise on his left cheek.  

After that it is hazy. The confrontation in the courtyard, being forced to choose between Obi-Wan ( _ **his**  master.  **his** fatherbrotherfriend. he will never be as good a jedi, will only cause him disappointment, but Anakin is too weak to ever let him go_) and Ahsoka (  _ **his** padawan.  **his**  studentsisterdaughter. a responsibility he never wanted, but one he would rather die than give up_), bending the Son and Daughter to his will - it all feels like a dream. There is more, he realises, but even as he thinks it he knows that it is time he will not get back. Whatever happened, it has been wiped from his memory entirely. Yet the emotions remain, and he can feel the Force confirm his suspicions. At one point he knew exactly what his future held. At one point he knew exactly what he will do to this woman in front of him. And he had he hated himself for it.

Anakin takes a deep breath. His head is pounding and his heart is racing but really there’s only one cause of action here.

“I’m sorry.”  

“What!?” If his previous statement had startled her, this seemed to leave his visitor completely dumbfounded.“Wait, you remember?”

Anakin shakes his head. “Not much. Only that you had good reason to hate me. And that no apology could ever be enough.” He tries to smile but it falls flat. “I figured I’d offer you one now, in advance. I know it doesn’t mean much when I don’t know exactly what I’ve done. Will do.”

 His visitor watches him consideringly, keen eyes weighing up his words and judging his sincerity. He feels her reach out into the force, taking the very measure of his soul. The tension between them is palpable, rising to fever pitch before she seems to come to a decision. She frowns, and her entire body seems to deflate slightly.  

“You want to apologise? Fine. Don’t become him.” She snarls. “The you that I know, the one who caused so much pain? Stop him from ever existing.”

Well. He tried at least.

“Right. Because that’s so easy! Just don’t become a monster. Great advice!  Except for, you know, having absolutely no clue about what exactly that means! Anymore sage wisdom from the future? Oh wait, you can’t tell me. Because there is absolutely nothing the universe loves more than to involve me in all sorts of cryptic prophecy related poodoo!”

With a lurch he stands up to start pacing.” Sith! If you’re still here and not some weird Force vision, then doesn’t that mean it’s inevitable? What’s the point in trying to fight fate when there’s nothing you can do to change it? ”

“Shut. Up.”

Anakin stops mid step, turning to look at the angry ghost. Her hands are balled into fists and he is sure if she were as solid as last time he would already be sporting new bruises.

“Don’t you dare give up. Don’t. You. Dare. The future is not set. I will not accept it.”  Her voice is colder than the caverns of Ilum, and he can tell she means every word. “ Whatever is  responsible for this mess ripped me out of my own time, away from my friends and family, away from everything I have sacrificed, everything I have dedicated my life towards and dumped me here, without warning, to a time where the only person I can speak to is the younger version of someone I loathe with every fibre of my very being!”

She takes a deep breath. “I  have to believe I am here for a reason. Because if I don’t, I will go insane. And until I figure out a way to get home, I will be damned if I don’t make it my mission to stop you from fa- … screwing up the galaxy beyond repair. And the only way I can see that working is if I do everything in my power to get through your thick skull to stop and understand the consequences of your actions! And if that means I need to accept that I’m going to be spending most of my time watching over you then so be it! ”

They stand there, silently looking at one another.

It’s strange. But even as her words confirm his worst fears, reveal exactly what she risks losing, the conviction in her voice reassures him immensely. She may hate him but she truly believes he can change things.  Even if she’s wrong, even if he is doomed, isn’t it better to go down fighting anyway? Besides, at least she’s open about her distrust of him. That’s already doing better than half the Council. Anakin sighs.

“Thanks. I’ll hold you to that.” 

She huffs and looks him in the eye. “Don’t get me wrong. I don’t like you. I don’t know you now, but I know what you might become. But you’re not him. Not yet. You have to choose to be him. And I refuse to believe that our choices mean nothing.”  

There’s a depth of emotion hidden in those words, an absolute refusal to budge from her believe. Listening to her, something sparks in the depths of his soul, a flash of protectiveness. With a spirit like that he knows that whoever she is, whoever she will be, she is important. In a strange way she reminds him of Padmé and the way she can inspire whole systems with only her words. He thinks she and his wife would get along terrifyingly well. If he lives long enough, if he doesn’t manage to kark things up, maybe he’ll get the chance to introduce them someday. Speaking of that…

“Sooo… do I get to know the name of my new conscience?”

Said conscience glares at him, and Anakin can’t help it. Having firmly accepted that she means him no immediate harm, and feeling an overwhelming sense of relief ( _there is hope! he will not face this alone! whatever comes he cannot disappoint her more than his future self has. she has seen the darkness that lies within him and does not cower. the knowledge is liberating_ ) he can no longer contain his laughter.

She puffs herself up like an affronted  tooka, ready to launch a new tirade, only to stop suddenly. She cocks her head for a moment, looking at him in confusion. “Are you alright?”

This sets off another round of laughter in the Jedi Knight, and between his guffaws he manages to answer her. “I’m fine! It’s just… how ridiculous is my life? I’m a Jedi General, in the middle of a military cruiser, talking to a ghost, who I met on a planet that doesn’t exist, from a future I need to prevent, about the nature of fate and destiny. Obi-Wan will never believe me. No one will ever believe me.”

That gets a sharp laugh from his new acquaintance. “Tell me about it.” she says, before bursting into her own fit of hysterical giggles. The next few minutes contain nothing but but their laughter and a sense of shared camaraderie in the face of an insane reality. And with every second Anakin feels the darkness that clings to him start to recede. Eventually, he takes to opportunity to resume their conversation.     

“You never did answer my question you know.”

This time as she looks at him it is with considerably less hostility. Even if her smile seems more than a little brittle. “My name is Leia O- … Just Leia. The rest you’ll have to wait for.”

“Leia. Huh. It’s a nice name.” He raises his hand, in a mock toast. “Well Leia, here’s to not screwing up the future! You do your best to stop me from turning into a monster and I’ll do my best to figure out how to get you back where you belong. I don’t know how we’ll manage it, but we’ll give it a shot. ”

Leia lets out an inelegant snort. “Agreed. Just listen to me when I tell you you’re being an idiot and we might just make it out of this in one piece.”

Anakin raises his eyebrows. “Just, try to cut back a bit on the yelling ok?”

She just looks at him. Unmoved.

He sighs. “Fine… but only if I deserve it.”

Leia scoffs. “From what I can tell, you always deserve it.”

“Hey!”

Despite his outburst Anakin is grinning broadly. This might just work.

His ghostly friend shakes her head. “Get some sleep Skywalker. I may not have a body to worry about right now but you do. We’ll talk again, soon. It’s not like I’m going anywhere after all.”

With that Leia passes back through the bulkhead, and Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, General of the 501st lays back, closes his eyes and finally falls into a deep, restful slumber.

 

 


	3. Extra Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small follow up ideas from this AU

**Transcripts of conversations that never happened**

 

_During the Zygerria arc_ :

“I understand…  a Hutt tried to enslave me once.”

“What happened?”

Her smile is sharp and full of teeth.

“I waited for my backup to arrive then strangled him with his own chain.”

His grin matches hers in ferocity. His tone is admiring.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.”

 

_During the Hardeen arc_ :

“This is a bad idea. Even by my standards.”

“We don’t have any better option. My death needs to be both public and easily attributable if the plan is to work.”

“Yes, but after? Believe me, he’s going to be convincingly angry even if you tell him immediately. Hiding it from him until the end of the operation is a very very bad idea. I’m not even going to start on making the Duchess attend your funeral - I might not know much about women but I know enough to know that’s just asking for trouble.”

“ But if it gets back to Count Dooku we-”

“Trust me, the Sith will work it out soon enough. Besides, even if the kidnapping succeeds I suspect the… Chancellor will be fine. It’s not worth damaging your relationships for that…ghk”

“I get the feeling there’s a lot more you want to tell me.”

Luke nods frantically.

"...Fine, I’ll make sure Anakin is informed once my death is confirmed. I’ll have to think about what to do for Satine. I trust that meets with your approval?”

“You have **no** idea.”

 

_No particular arc_ :

“She’s amazing”

“I know, I am so lucky.”

Leia rolls her eyes and ignores him.

“Look at them! She’s completely managed to change the majority opinion of the senate with a single speech! No wonder she…”

“No wonder what!?”

“Ugh! You know I can’t tell you. At least try to use lump of rocks in your skull that passes for a brain!”

“Hey! Lay off with the insults! Which of us here can actually do something if Pa- the Senator is in danger? Oh wait, it’s me!”

“… I have no idea what she sees in you.”

(it’s a lie)

 

_Yet another nondescript arc_ :

“Anakin always has been one for grand gestures.”

“I know…He tried to offer me the galaxy once. Wait. How did that get through?

Obi-Wan sighs.

“Because, my not yet Padawan, to anyone who knows your father the only unexpected part is that he hadn’t already offered it all to your mother.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Wherein familiarity with Imperial equipment comes in handy.**

 

Obi-Wan reminds himself that he has been in worse positions. Tied to a pillar on Geonosis for a start. But there is something uniquely humiliating about being locked in the cell of a hijacked Jedi Cruiser while the ghost of his future Padawan looks on. Luke’s expression appears neutral, but for the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. Obi-Wan sighs.

“Go ahead. I know that face. Your mother wears it every time she’s snuck an amendment into a bill that will completely blindside her opponents. What am I missing?”

Now Luke’s grin is purely Anakin. “It’s not what you’re missing, it’s what this cell is.”

“Well it does seem to have all the relevant parts.” He gestures. “Walls, floor, ceiling, ray shield - I’ll admit the amenities could use a little work but otherwise it is quite functional.”

“But no Force dampners.”

“No. But-”

“And the circuitry for the phase modulator runs behind that panel there” Luke points to the corridor outside. “Pull one of the shock relays out of alignment and it should trigger a cascade failure in the release mechanism.” He smirks. “Shouldn’t take more than a minute or two.”

“…Why exactly are you so knowledgeable about this?”

“You know I can’t tell you.”

Three minutes later Obi-Wan is wiping the smoke from his eyes as he runs. He glares at the ghost.

“I notice you didn’t mention the part about the entire wall exploding.“ 

Luke shrugs. "Usually that was a feature in my line of wo-ghk!”

Kriffing Skywalkers. Why couldn’t they ever make life simple?

 

 

 

**Wherein old stories are confirmed.**

 

The last of the politicians leave and Obi-Wan gives a sigh of relief. He has spent the last few hours soothing and corralling oversized egos, and right now he craves nothing more than a quiet meal and a distraction from his overheated brain. But while the meal is doable, his other options are limited. Anakin and Ahsoka are currently engaged in a tricky campaign in the Arcanis sector, Quinlan has disappeared somewhere on assignment in the Outer Rim, Plo is off running defensive manoeuvres around Toydaria and he Mace will just laugh at his misery before telling him to get some rest. 

  
He considers contacting Padmé. They have after all spent many a pleasant evening venting to each other about particularly irritating members of the Republic’s elite, but the last he heard she had departed on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore and here is no way he will risk interrupting whatever schemes she and the Duchess are hatching this time. He opens the door to his quarters, pondering whether to take the effort to cook or simply rip open one of his spare ration pouches and resigning himself to a poor night’s sleep.

"You know, I really thought they’d all been exaggerating. Playing things up to make a better story. The longer I spend here though the more I realise everything was an understatement.”  
“Luke!” Obi-Wan’s tone is delighted as he takes in the glowing form of his future Padawan perched on the edge of his bunk. “It’s wonderful to see you again! I thought you might have finally been returned to your own time.”

  
Luke grins. “ Blame your schedule - whatever’s keeping me here won’t let me wander too far away, but I can only seem to show myself when you’re alone. And you Master, are a very busy man!” The gleam in his eye suggests there is more to that statement than simple commentary on his hectic schedule. 

  
Obi-Wan gives him an amused look while wandering over to rummage through his stash of supplies. Whatever the rules that govern their strange relationship he cannot regret its existence. Luke is a wonder, and while the Force isn’t clear on how exactly their timelines will merge, Obi-Wan looks forward to meeting him in person. Maybe this time he’ll do a better job of  curbing his enthusiasm for embarassing his Master.

  
“Indeed. I hope you are taking the opportunity to  learn the finer points of galactic diplomacy. Force knows your father hasn’t yet.”  
Luke’s grin turns into a small, self-satisfied smirk. Obi-Wan refuses to acknowledge any similarity to his own mannerisms.  
“Diplomacy. Right. Funny how it looks so much like flirting.”

  
Obi-Wan groans.   
“Not you too. Like I told Anakin, being polite and respectful of appropriate conduct  is not the same as flirting.”   
His not-yet apprentice raises an eyebrow.  
“My si- best friend was raised as Core nobility. I’ve had ample lectures on what passes for good manners among the rich and powerful. You were flirting.”  
Obi-Wan splutters. “I was not!”  
Luke just gives him a look.

  
“Obi-Wan, in the last two weeks you have flirted with three heads of state, twelve senate representatives, five members of the Jedi council including Master Windu, your clone commander plus at least half his platoon, six informants, one Sith assassin and most frequently of all, my father. Hearing about the legendary Kenobi charm is one thing. Seeing it in practice is another. Like I said, I thought they were exaggerating.”  
“… I’m not that bad.”

  
Luke grins wickedly and really, why does he always end up surrounded by disrespectful Skywalkers? "Please. You swished your hair and half the room almost fell out of their chairs. You winked at the ambassador from Rhodia and I thought he’d swallow his own tongue! “

"Luuuke!”

As he starts in on his own defence Obi-Wan feels the tension in his body start to ease and he tacitly ignores the all too familiar glint of benevolent triumph in bright blue eyes. Luke may not share his negotiation style, but it seems he is perfectly capable of manipulating the situation to his own ends.

Obi-Wan is so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s where the rest of the Mortis arc happens, but I decided that the force fucked up and in this AU both our generals ended up with a ghostly spectator for the remainder of the Clone Wars, providing emotional support and advice. Well, Luke does anyway. Leia tends to spend a lot more time screaming at Anakin about his bad ideas, before they start to bond over Padmé’s being awesome and their concerns over reckless self sacrificing idiots. Someday I’ll get around to writing those bits.


End file.
